My Little Romani
by Kinoki Ishida
Summary: Post episode 26, part 2. Faye becomes an assassin for the Red Dragon Syndicate under the name Romani. She is sent on an assignment to kill a man called Abadon, whom is really Spike under a new name. Will she still kill him, or will love rekindle? R/R ^^


Yo, wassup my homie G-Fries? XP Hi. Just as I said, I have a billion ideas running through my head. One of them is.. THIS ONE! *crickets chirp and a random person shouts -Oh really now, we wouldn't have guessed- with deep sarcasm* Ahem.  
  
Integra: Hello. I am now going to be telling the rest of this information and story because Mel is having a hard time understanding sarcasm. Anyway, info is as follows:  
  
*My Little Romani*  
  
Author: CelesOfCephiro  
  
Summary: Another one of those stupid stories set AFTER episode 26 Part 2. ( I seem to relish in these, now..) Faye leaves the Bebop, trying to get on with her life. Eventually she becomes an assassin for the Red Dragon Syndicate. She is dubbed with the name Romani. As for Spike? Well, turns out he takes on another identity to avoid everything-- Abadon. He's just another bounty hunter to everyone else. But the Syndicate knows. Will the Romani kill him when she finds out who he really is? -Spike/Faye Fluff- No lemon unless I change my mind.  
  
Chapter: 1 Found  
  
Faye had been wandering Tijuana for a while now, getting odd jobs doing whatever she had to for quick cash.. And spending it at whatever casino was near by.  
  
It had been two months now since Spike's supposed death, though no body had been found. She had even been there.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Faye knew he wasn't coming back. Even if he did win. So she left the Bebop, searching for him. If she knew him well, like she knew she did, she was positive he would go to Mars. It took her several hours to find him, but when she did, it was obvious.  
  
Several ambulances, police cars, and fire trucks were parked outside an abandoned sanctuary. It seemed typical for Spike to cause such a commotion. She parked her Redtail several meters from the area and she ran quickly to the doors, which were closed off by yellow police tape.  
  
"Miss, I'm afraid we can't let you in at this time. There's been a mass homicide, and we don't need anyone else involved," a blonde haired policeman said gruffly. "Unless you were related to someone.." He said, trailing off.  
  
She looked down, thinking quickly. "Um, well, my name is Faye Va-- Spiegel. My older brother is Spike Spiegel," she said cautiously.  
  
He looked down to a pad of paper with scribbled writing covering it. "Oh, right.. Spike Spiegel. Well, okay then, Miss Spiegel. Follow me." The blonde was very solemn. She read his badge quickly before he turned.  
  
"Thank you, uh, Officer Kimmel," Faye said politely, following his quick footsteps. They went up several flights of stairs and through and elevator. There was blood everywhere. The bullet holes were endless, and Faye smiled, though she was headed towards ominous news. 'Typical of Spike to go through bullets like they were nothing..' She thought.  
  
They had reached the upper sanctum, and police were swarming the area. She felt tears coming in her eyes as she approached the middle of the large room. 'This is it, Faye. Destiny awaits,' the thoughts came to her solemnly.  
  
They came upon a long form covered by a sheet. It was splattered with red. Faye gasped, pushing back the tears. "Spike.." She said aloud. But what was said afterwards was startling.  
  
"No Miss, this here is a Mr.." Officer Kimmel checked his sheet again. "..Vicious. Although according to some survivors, a person called Spike Spiegel battled here with Vicious. No body has been found, but we figure he must be dead. Some of the blood here can't be identified with anybody, survivor or no."  
  
Faye looked grimly at the body before kicking it a good one and sighing. The cop looked at her strangely, but said nothing. "Gods, Faye Valentine, you are stupid! Like he'd really be here?" she said aloud.  
  
Officer Kimmel stared hard for a second. "Wait, Valentine? I thought you said.. Wait!" But she was already running down the corridor and away. "Stupid unauthorized entry report to fill out now.." he grumbled and he walked down the steps.  
  
*end*  
  
And he hadn't come back. Not even once to say hi or to say he was alive. Jet seemed to looked at her like the proverbial thorn in his side, so she had left. Wandering the streets, she was left with only herself.  
  
Faye puffed on the last of her remaining cigarette, blowing the blue-grey smoke into the air. Her last pack of cigarettes was empty, as were her pockets. "Great, now what am I gonna do for cash?"  
  
Emerald eyes searched endlessly as she walked around town. However, no job opportunity could be found. She slinked into a nearby bar to soak in a nice bath of sympathy.  
  
Actually, several men offered her drinks as she entered, but all she really wanted was a smoke and a job. However, she gave a particularly better looking man a chance, taking his gracious offer.  
  
"Hmm, now what would I be getting in return?" The man licked his lips, eyeing her barely-covered body.  
  
"If you're lucky, my thanks," Faye responded dryly, sipping on her newly poured Bloody Mary.  
  
The man growled, looking at her menacingly. "Now that's no way to treat a man who has offered you something to drink!"  
  
She looked up slowly, barely even bothering to move. She was silent for a moment, but beneath the bar table she reached for her Glock (Is that right? O.o').  
  
"You know what, sir? You are totally right. I was being rude." She faced him, making a move as if to kiss him. He looked very smug. "THIS is the way to thank a man!" She brought the gun out, quickly shooting him through the head. 'How simple,' she thought maliciously.  
  
The man's eyes were wide, and it wasn't from pain, but from surprise. She pushed him back with her index finger and he landed with a thump in front of a group of men.  
  
Wide-eyed, they looked at her cautiously. She gave them all a good glare before putting her gun away. Looking back to the bartender, her green eyes showed annoyance and she looked down to her now empty Bloody Mary. It had been spilled. She looked back up, eye twitching. The bartend got the point, and prepared another glass for her.  
  
Over in the corner, a man with spikey brown hair and blue eyes came out from the shadows, watching her. She glared, but he wasn't shaken, and she reached for her gun again, giving an 'I'll-shoot' look his way.  
  
The man, however, just pulled out a walky-talky and spoke into it. "Hey, boss? I think we got a good one this time. Yep, we found one!"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, how do you like? I called it Found for two reasons: 1) She had found Vicious dead and Spike nowhere to be seen or heard of. 2) Some creepy dude with a walky-talky said he found her. What is she to him? Find out in the next chapter: Assassin!  
  
Preview:  
  
"Well, Miss Faye Valentine," a smooth velvety voice rung out. "We need you for a very important reason."  
  
Faye was allowed to have her gag removed, and she glared as she spoke. "What do you want with me? Is it about my debts, because I was just about to--"  
  
"No, no. We're not here to get money from you. Just some of your excellent talent. We need an assassin," the voice spoke. 


End file.
